


Sick Day

by kiatkiat



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Period Pain Go Away - Karna probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiatkiat/pseuds/kiatkiat
Summary: If Ritsuka keeps telling herself that periods aren't harmful, she wonders if the pain would go away.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Karna | Lancer of Red, Karna | Lancer of Red/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Sick Day

Ritsuka had to stop herself from keeling over in pain. Her Servants didn't need any distractions on the battlefield. _Especially_ on the battlefield.

The soothing spell she placed on herself this morning had faded away, letting the period pain come back in waves that kept growing stronger. In a minute or so, the pain would come back in full force. That meant she had only a minute to end this battle before it would get unbearable.

Just as Ritsuka felt the prickling in her pelvis come back, Karna had finally landed the last blow on the final enemy. The shadow Servant dissolved, leaving behind a pile of dust in its wake. She barely had any time to pick it up before the numbness in her legs kicked in, almost sending her to the floor.

No matter how much she tried to ignore it, her knees still wobbled. None of her tired Servants seemed to notice, and she was thankful for that. They were drained of mana, and it would be selfish of her to heal herself when they still needed to get back to Chaldea. Ritsuka scooped the Void's Dust into a pouch, sealing it away for Servants to use for their Ascension.

“Thanks for your hard work, everyone!” she said, once they were back in Chaldea. The Rayshift was effortless, but the subtle nausea it gave her was magnified tenfold. She almost threw up on the pristine floors of Chaldea, but her body was considerate enough to prevent that. “I'll see you next week.”

She gave them a smile, hiding whatever discomfort her personal, monthly hell gave her. Her legs were so ready to go back to her room. Her mana still needed to regenerate so she could give herself another soothing spell, right before her afternoon ember farming. Ritsuka could almost groan at the thought.

A hand on her shoulder almost made her jump. She stopped in her tracks, turning around to see Karna with that unreadable, seemingly-empty stare of his. She had spent enough time with him to decipher his signature look, but her current state wasn't letting her do any of that. It didn't stop her from straightening her back, standing a little taller to greet him.

“Hi, Karna!” she said. The hand on her shoulder moved to her forehead, brushing away some of her bangs as the Lancer placed the back of his hand against her skin. Ritsuka didn't know if his hand was cool or if she was just burning up from embarrassment. She averted her gaze from his piercing one. “U-um... is everything okay?”

“I suppose I shall be the one asking you that, Master,” he said. His hand lingered for a few moments before dropping back to his side. She was certain they'd have a staredown right here in the corridor before her cramps reminded her that they were there. She winced. Her reaction was something she couldn't mask, earning a frown from her Servant.

“It's okay. I'm okay, like seriously,” she reassured him. Judging from how Karna's eyes narrowed at her, it seemed like her excuses didn't work on him. That's how he just was. Another bout of pain didn't let her dwell on it, and instead made her wrap an arm around her pelvis. Pressing down on it didn't do her any well. “Well, technically I am. Nothing's wrong.”

“You say that with a face that makes me certain you're in pain,” he said. He moved towards Ritsuka, crouching so that he was at a lower height. Red bloomed on her cheeks as she awkwardly shifted her weight on her feet. She wasn't used to him being in close proximity with her. “Put your arm around me, Master. Be careful of my armor.”

There was little to worry about, Ritsuka mused. Ever since his third Ascension, he seemed to have lost the spikes covering his neck and arms. His spear made up for it, though, with its large blade and the extra stuff. However, as tempting as it sounded, she didn't want to burden her tired Lancer with this.

As much as it hurt her (both emotionally and physically), she moved away from him. “It's okay. It's just my period, and Nightingale said she won't amputate me since it's normal. My soothing spells kick in faster and last longer, too,” she said. Her explanation might be enough to appease him.

Karna wasn't one to argue with his Master, whoever they may be, but the concern written on his face wasn't ignorable. He wasn't a mother hen like Emiya, but he wasn't so apathetic to leave his Master alone. This, Ritsuka knew. With a hand raised to his chest, he bowed his head.

“If it may be possible, rest may be the best option for you today, Master,” he said. Ritsuka almost gasped. Karna wasn't one to ask things for himself, even for things like this. If she was in her right mind, she would've read too much into this. Maybe she'd approach Mash or something, and tell her about how Karna was so nice to her today.

But alas, the cramping in her lower abdomen and the tingling in her legs didn't leave her much room for any other thought aside from, “ _It's painful!”_

“I have ember gathering this afternoon. A quick power nap is probably enough to restore my mana, right?” she rambled. She was honestly so tired, and the thought of another Rayshift made her stomach turn a little. Escaping her responsibilities did sound good right now. “And it's going to be—ow!”

_So much for persuading Karna that I'm fine_ , Ritsuka thought as she grimaced. If she kept standing up, she'd probably collapse. Or even vomit, like a combo. Karna hadn't moved from his spot, but his body was tense. One more slip-up and she'd probably get herself whisked away to Nightingale by the Lancer.

He wasn't saying anything, but she knew just what he wanted to hear. It was something she wanted to hear, too. From herself.

“Ngh, I'll take a break today then,” she said. She didn't miss how her Servant visibly relaxed. Honestly, she was glad that her might-be-favorite Lancer was looking out for her. The warmth spreading in her chest was a good break from feeling like shit. She kept herself propped up on the wall with one hand. “Thank you for your concern, Karna.”

“Your health comes first, Master,” he said. His gaze was wary yet calculated. It took Ritsuka a moment to register that he was offering her his arm this time. She wanted to reject it again, and say she could walk on her own, but the Lancer beat her to it. “Hurting yourself on the way to your room would be unfortunate. Lean on me if you wish, Master.”

This time, Ritsuka couldn't really fight whatever flustered schoolgirl feelings she had right now. She wanted to hurry up and rest, or maybe vomit where no one could see her. The blush on her face was still present as she let Karna snake an arm around her shoulders, but the desire to sleep her period off was greater.

She trudged to her room with Karna beside her. A few of the Servants commented on her pale complexion, not hidden by her spell any longer, and offered her some well-wishes. Mash was nowhere to be found, but the demi-Servant would probably come rushing to her side when the news of her sickly appearance reaches her.

Ritsuka really wished she knew a heat rune right now. Karna tucked her into bed, easing her onto the soft mattress that she craved. The pain in her lower abdomen was still there, but the numbness in her legs lessened. This was probably the closest thing she would get to being spoiled by the Lancer.

“I will inform the Director of your condition,” he said. The lamp on the bedside table was dim enough for a nap, she noted. The lighting made it feel ambient, and Ritsuka could feel another blush forming on her face as she noticed how good Karna looked. “If you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to tell me, Master.”

A pause, right before continuing.

“I am informed chocolates may help alleviate the pain. Should I get some for you?”

**Author's Note:**

> another anon request :D thank u for requesting and reading!
> 
> commissions are here on my [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kiatkiattree) or request at [my Tumblr](https://kiatkiat-tree.tumblr.com/) ;D


End file.
